2da Temporada JeffxJane
by M.C-thequestionforever
Summary: Bueno aquí esta la nueva temporada o continuación de mi primer fanfiction: Jackson logra regresar nuevamente al tiempo en donde se encuentran sus padres pero consigo trae a alguien que solo quiere destruir la pregunta es ¿lograran volver a ser una familia y no cometer el mismo error? tendrán que descubrirlo...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **Hola a todos**

 **¡Nueva Temporada!Jeff the killer x Jane the killer**

 ***En otra dimension***

Se encontraba un niño de 6 años en una ciudad bastate despoblada, el cielo solo mostraba un gris triste, en ese momento escucho unos pasos acelerados y por puro institnto comenzo a correr a toda prisa para poder esconderse encontrando finalmente una casa que en algun momento pertenecio a un famoso asesino

Laughting Jack:-Pequeño mocoso se las vera conmigo en cuanto lo encuentre por frustrar mis planes- Dijo mientras se iba de aquel lugar y conforme aquel niño de cabellos castaños iba escuchando que se alejaba escondia su cara entre sus rodillas comenzo a caer de el lagrimas

Jackson:-Papa...-Mientras susurraba aquellas palabras, las estrellas que se encontraban en aquel cielo que se habia oscurecido poco a poco alumbraron un poco la oscuridad en que se encontraba y como si fuera por arte de magia Jackson penso en aquella casa junto al lago y en el tiempo preciso para por fin darse cuenta que se encontrba en ese lugar ahora mismo y el sol emitia un calor fuerte pronto dejo de esconder su rostro y miro a su alrededor se encontraba en aquella casa junto al lago que en alguna vez sus padres vivieron y sin pensarlo entro rapidamente pero esta estaba vacia los objetos que alguna vez vio como aquella fotografia no se encontraba en ese lugar dandole a entender que todo habia sido un sueño su cabeza comenzo a dar vueltas y una pregunta en su mente se haia formado y lo hacia tener miles de dudas acaso ¿el era real o solo una farsa? ya no sabia que pensar ni a donde ir no tenia un lugar exacto en ese mundo al menos eso era lo que el pensaba, empezo a caminar saliendo de aquel bbosque iendo a la ciudad traia una capucha puesta de su camisa de cuadros, miraba alrededor admirando lo que habia

 _ ***En la creepy casa***_

Slender se encontrba en su oficina leyendo un libro de los creepypastas en el cual habia desaparecido una pagina pero en lo que miraba aquel libro aquella pagina reaparecio y era de un creepypasta que habia supuestamente desaparecido, Slenderman no supo como reaccionar mientras que soltaba aquel libro dejandolo caer pero lo que no sabia nadie es que este habia regresado con una nueva meta y no dejaria que sus planes fallaran facilmente

 _ ***En el cementerio***_

Jeff se encontraba sentado en la rama de un arbol tecnicamente habian pasado años desde la ultima vez que sucedio el sunto con Jane y no habia vuelto a saber algo de ella dejando que lo que habia pasado con ella no habia sido mas que un sueño mientras que se encontrba inundado en sus pensamientos le llego una extraña sensacion, se trataba de algo calido y a la vez como si estuviera unido con alguien mas miro a su alrededor para ver si habia alguien en aquel lugar pero no encontro a nadie mientras se paraba de pie en aquella rama comenzo a soplar el viento mas fuerte haciendo que este trayera consigo algunas hojas y flores que se encontraban en aquel arbol mientras que cerraba un poco los ojos para sentir mas aquella sensacion ...

 _ ***En la ciudad***_

Se encontraba caminando una algo joven mujer de cabello largo y castaño la cual vestia un vestido blanco algo suelto junto con unos tenias y un sueter azul, pero sin si quiera notarlo choco contra un pequeño niño esta al percatarse fue hasta el niño para serciorarse de que se encontraba bien pero al quitarle la capucha se sorprendio al verlo y la emocion de aquel niño fue mutua haciendo que de sus ojos resbalaran unas cuantas lagrimas

Jane:- ¿Jackson?- En respuesta el niño asintio y rapidamente la abrazo mientras que ella hacia lo mismo y lo cargaba- Pero ¿Como?

Jackson:- Solo imagine este lugar en esta fecha para cuando me di cuenta... ya estaba aqui- Dijo el niño mirandola- Sin pensarlo Jane lo abrazo y se lo llevo cargado mientras caminaba y conversaba con el

 _ ***En la creepy casa***_

Jeff habia llegado y entro mientras saludaba a Eyeless Jack quien se encontraba en la cocina leyendo el periodico

Eyelless Jack:-¿Como te fue?

Jeff:- Creeras que estoy loco pero senti una sensacion no se algo calida y cercana a alguien ¿Sabes que significa?

Eyeless Jack:- Realmente no tal vez sea que alguien como Jane estas en el pueblo me di cuenta porque la vi pasar cerca del bosque- Ante aquellas palabras Jeff se sorprendio queria ir con ella pero no queria hacerle daño o que volviera a repetirse lo mismo no sabia que hacer - Se lo que piensas Jeff, ve con ella

Jeff:- No voy a ir no dejare que desperdicie su vida con alguien como yo

Eyeless Jack:- Jeff se lo que piensas pero escucha a tu corazon y deja de pensar, esta prohibido lo se pero creo que hasta nosotros merecemos felicidad en este mundo y si tu felicidad es ella que estas esperando

Jeff:- Siempre sabes que decir

Eyeless Jack:- Eso es porque te tengo como amigo y necesitas mi apoyo ahora deja todo eso y ve a buscarla

Jeff:- Eso hare- Dijo mientras salia rapido de la creepy casa

 **(-No quiero ser mala pero la cual todavia como dije deben renta)**

 **(Batman:algun dia ... muy lejano)**

 **(-Que gracioso)**

 _ ***En el parque***_

Jane se quedaba mirando como Jackson jugaba en los juegos feliz como si hubiera encontrado una gran tranquilo pero en ese momento ella decidio que siempre lo cuidaria que nuca lo dejaria no queria volver a abandonarlo haria lo que fuera para protegerlo...

 **Bueno eso es todo fanaticos priemer capitulo de la segunda temporada ya estaran felices Bye, Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Poco a poco Laughting Jack habia encontrado la forma de salir de aquella dimension pero en cuanto cayo en el bosque su aura negra salio de el dejandolo inconsciente haciendo que de esta misma se formara un ser de la oscuridad, no era humano obviamente pero tampoco queria decir que jamas lo fue lentamente aquella criatura abrio sus ojos, ojos de un color rojo sangre llenos de deseo de poder...

 ***En la Creepy casa***

Se veia a Slender leyendo un libro sentado en la silla de su escritorio, repentinamente una punsada en su cabeza lo ataco haciendolo soltar aquel libro mientras que en su cabeza se mostraban miles de imagenes que tenian que ver con Jeff y aquella humana, en ese momento no sabia que era lo que ocurria

Slenderman:-Pero... ¿que rayos...fue eso?- Se dijo a si mismo volviendo a levantar aquel libro y pensando por un momento- Sera mejor que vaya a preguntarle a Korbin- Y asi fue como Slender fue hasta la biblioteca de la Creepy casa encontrandose con Lazari dibujando y Korbin platicando con ella

Korbin:- Slender que gusto verte ¿que ocurre?

Slender:- Repentinamente tuve unos recuerdos pero realmente eso que ahi en ellos nunca paso, vine para ver si sabes ¿que son estos?

Korbin:- Bueno esto no suele suceder seguido pero existe otra realidad alterna a la de nosotros pero esta en vez de ser lo opuesto es casi lo mismo, esto se crea para proteger a los humanos y a nosotros de alguien

Slender:- ¿Como?

Korbin:- El destino elije a dos personas que son fuertes y congenian en el mundo sin que se conozcan y lo hace en el momento en ambos estan inconscientes pueden ser variadas las situaciones, como por ejemplo que ambos hayan tenido un accidente y esten en coma pero debe ser en el mismo momento

Slenderman:- Ya veo pero si a estas dos personas que elijio no son las que tu sabes pelean contra esta fuerza

Korbin:- Ya veo estas dos personas son esenciales porque crean a un ser mucho mas fuerte o deciden fusionarse en una sola persona pero como te dije ellas lo deciden ¿Ocurrio esto cierto?

Slender:- Eso creo pero no se porque repentinamente recorde esto y Jeff y esa humana dudo que lo hayan olvidado

Lazari:- Eso quiere decir que solo lo detuvieron por un breve momento, todo volvera pero a su tiempo, lo unico malo sera que probablemente este enemigo regrese mucho mas fuerte- Dijo Lazari preocupada

Slender:- Debo avisarles a todos-Dijo Slender apunto de irse de aquel lugar pero Korbin tomo su brazo junto con Lazari

Korbin:- Probablemente ellos ya lo saben todos los que estuvieron involucrados recordaran-Slender se volteo a verla

 **(-Literalmente recuerden no tiene ojos)**

 **(Slender:- Hey! Sigo aqui puedo escucharte!)**

 **(-Ese era el plan)**

 **(Batman, Jeff , Eyeless Jack:- OHHHH TURN DOWN FOR WHAT )**  
 **(-*facepalm*Estoy rodeada de tontos)**

 **Bueno esto es todo amigos lectores de mi historia y si regrese perdon por demora tenia bloqueo del escritor prometo escribir mas seguido y por ultimo no se preocupen finalizare todas mis historias pero para eso falta asi que no se preocupen y disfruten.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **Hola a todo si lo se he subido otro capitulo tan pronto pero eso no quiere decir que me ausentare**

 **Batman:- Eso dijiste la ultima...-Golpeo a Batman con una sarten haciendo que caiga incosciente al suelo**

 **-Vaya la pelicula tenia razon y pido perdon por faltas ortograficas mi teclado de la laptop no sirve y pues lamentablemente no podre poner bien los acentos perdon bueno mejor comencemos**

 ***Con Jane***

Jane:- Jackson hora de irnos- le hablo al niño llamando su atencion haciendo que fuera hasta donde se encontraba ella

Jackson:- Un rato mas- Decia aquel niño de 6 años de edad suplicando por poder jugar un poco mas

Jane:- ¿Que te parece si de camino a casa te muestro algo?- Dijo sonriendole y despertando la curiosidad de aquel pequeño niño haciendo que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa a lo cual asintio rapidamente- Bueno vamos- Dijo Jane cargandolo caminando hasta llegar y quedar enfrente de aquel bosque sin pensarlo dos veces dejo de cargar a Jackson y se adentro junto a el a aquel lugar guiandolo hasta aquella casa sin reparar, Jackson riendose corrio hasta entrar a aquel lugar, Jane corrio tras de el

Jackson:- Recuerdo esta casa aqui vivias con papa ¿cierto?-Dijo aquel niño sonriendo y mirando alrededor de esta

Jane:- Se podria decir-Dijo sonriendo acercandose a la ventana-Jackson ven- Dijo mientras el niño iba hasta su lado- Mira atentamente el lago-Jackson lo hizo mientras que su vista se iluminaba al ver el brillo de las estrellas reflejadas en aquel lago-Tu padre me lo enseño, me enseño muchas cosas- Dijo mientras sonreia

 ***Con Jeff***

Jeff se encontraba caminando por el bosque ya era de noche y veia como iban apareciendo aquellas estrellas en aquel oscuro cielo y simplemente sonrio mientras caminaba se detuvo al notar que se encontraba frente aquella casa en donde habia supuestamente vivido con Jane lentamente se acerco hasta estar frente a la puerta pero se percato de que esta estaba medio abierta

Jeff:- Sera posible- Se dijo a si mismo en un susurro sin pensarlo dos veces la abrio y su vista se encontro con lo que mas deseaba de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas y se formo una sonrisa real mientras que Jane lo volteo a ver mientras le sonreia y le hacia un gesto de que guardara silencio al ver que Jackson se encontrba dormido en sus brazos, Jeff se acerco a ambos-Es un sueño ¿cierto?- Dijo mientras Jane parecia algo confundida pero al final mostro una sonrisa

Jane:- Esta vez no lo es- Dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano, este rapidamente la abrazo sintiendo como todo aquello que le pesaba se iba.

Pasaron los minutos y ambos se encontraban fuera de aquella casa caminando por el bosque mientras Jeff llevaba cargado a Jackson quien dormia placidamente

Jeff:- No debi haberte dejado ir fue un gran error

Jane:-No te preocupes tambien fue mi culpa debi haberte ido a buscar -Dijo mientras miraba el bosque

Jeff:- Tengo curiosidad ¿Que ha sido de tu vida hasta ahora?

Jane:- Nada interesante, solo me fui a estudiar a otro lado y en cuanto me gradue me regrese a esta ciudad no se porque solo senti que debia regresar

Jeff:- Ya veo

Jane:- Lo encontre parecia estar huyendo de algo, parecia asustado-Dijo mirando a Jackson

Jeff:- Ya no tiene porque estarlo estoy aqui con el y tu tambien lo estas

Jane:- ¿Que dices volvemos a vivir en aquella casa?

Jeff:- Nada me haria mas feliz.

 **Eso es todo amigos por hoy seguire escribiendo frecuentemente.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos lo se pueden lanzar los tomates, pero estoy de vuelta y vengo con todo eso significa que a terminar la mayoría de las historias que deje inconclusas, pero no se preocupen también les traigo nuevas.**

 **Povs escritora**

Ambas personas caminaban por el bosque con un niño cargado en brazos, pero no sabían que desde lejos alguien más los observaba

 **Jeff:** \- ¿Tú crees que sea buena idea? - dijo mientras paraba de caminar con el niño en brazos- no quiero volver a perderte- agachó su cabeza mientras miraba sus pies

 **Jane:** -Realmente no estoy segura de nada, pero si no lo intentamos jamás estaremos seguros- decía mientras soltaba una sonrisa a lo cual Jeff simplemente se relajó y sonrió. Llegaron finalmente a la creepycasa y entraron sin que nadie se diera cuenta llegando al cuarto de Jeff y cerrando la puerta con cerrojo

 **Jeff:** \- debemos tener cuidado con los demás al parecer todavía está en pie aquella regla- decía mientras recostaba a Jackson en su cama

 **Jane:** \- no debes interactuar con humanos, lo sé. Pero hay algo que no está bien y es lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, es extraño como si hubiéramos estado en otra línea del tiempo. - decía mientras miraba a Jackson.

A pesar de todo lo que ocurrió aun había dudas en la mente de ellos por resolver. Pero no se daban cuenta que con el regreso de todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado volverían los problemas. En lo más profundo de su mente de aquel niño indefenso algo comenzaba a crecer y el mejor que nadie lo sabía ya que podía sentir como el tiempo se detenía y podía ver a su alrededor como los charcos de sangre teñían la nieve blanca y como los gritos hacían que se rompiera. Podía parecer absurdo, pero él sabía que no podía tener su deseo, solo podía disfrutarlo mientras durase.

La pareja se terminó durmiendo a lado de aquel niño que simulaba estarlo hasta que sintió la respiración relajada de sus padres pudo saber con certeza que se encontraban dormidos y aprovecho para poder incorporarse de aquella cama e ir hasta la ventana y solo sentarse por un lado de ella para poder apreciar aquella luna

 _ **"Se que vendrás por mí y te estaré esperando, pero te ruego que me dejes disfrutar un poco más."**_

Mientras tanto a lo lejos en aquel bosque se podia ver un aura oscura sin forma alguna, anhelando probar aquella sangre pura. El sabia que era la única manera de lograr tener al mundo en la palma de su mano y poder causar terror. Después de todo que mejor que un poco de miedo para poder causar la destrucción del mundo, solo tenía que saber el siguiente paso que daría para obtener a aquel ser.

 **Zalgo:** -Y esta vez no podrás impedir que reine la maldad. - Dijo sonriendo para poder ver como un ser de tez blanca y sin rostro se encontraba atrás de el- ni con la ayuda de tu amiga- dijo finalmente para desaparecer entre las sombras.

 _15 de octubre del 2017_

 _Quisiera decírtelo de frente pero pronto todo cambiara y se me olvidara será triste al principio, pero luego seguirá la vida, solo un anhelo que tuve. Nunca nací, nunca crecí y nunca morí, pero si pude vivir y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que haya hecho..._

 **Bueno eso es todo es corto y lo lamento, pero así iba a ser el capítulo ya que en el siguiente se podrán apreciar más sucesos.**


End file.
